In image forming apparatus such as a laser printer, a related art developing device having a toner carrying member such as a developing roller is detachably attached.
In addition to the toner carrying member, the related art developing device includes a layer forming member for forming a thin layer of a toner on the toner carrying member, a supply roller for supplying a toner to the toner carrying member, and a stirring member for stirring the toner (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the related art developing device, the layer forming member is disposed on the lateral side of the toner carrying member, the supply roller is disposed below the toner carrying member, and the stirring member is disposed on the lateral side of the toner carrying member and the supply roller.